


The Photo Contest

by powerweirdo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Bottom Lee Minhyuk, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Hoseok just wants to challenge his friends, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Top Lee Jooheon, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, all the ships has their own scenes, but not legit, i hate tags omf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: "I have an idea, what if we made a photo contest, but not an ordinary pohoto contest?"Hoseok challenges all his friends into take photos and the dirtiest/kinkiest will win. Which of the couples in their group will be the winner?





	The Photo Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this may be a failure in disguise. I felt like it was good, and then I reached the end and was like 🎵fuck this shit im out🎵.  
> I wanted to write this as fast as I got the idea, but I, of course, took breaks longer than my entire lifetime on Earth. But okay I hope y'all enjoy my mess, ps the ending is kinda free for y'all to choose who you feel like should win so, feel free to comment!!  
> Also, I hope the love I have for Hyungkyun doesn't drag the other ships down. I know their scenes may be more detailed and have a better plot, shshshsh sorry not sorry. Hyungkyun riseeee.
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving comments and kudos💕

“I have an idea,” Hoseok spoke up, getting the attention from his friends. Some of them sat in the couch, the rest on the floor, all with their boyfriend next to them. Hoseok on the other hand hugged a pillow, being the only single in their group. The movie they watched played in the background, long forgotten when Hoseok spoke up.

“What if we made a contest?” he suggested.

“What kind of contest?” Minhyuk asked, brows pulled together.

“A photo contest, but not an ordinary photo contest,” Hoseok smirked, looking at how Hyungwon and Kihyun thought about the question.

Silence fell over them as they thought about what kind of ‘not ordinary’ photo contest it could be. They glanced at each other, and then Changkyun shrugged his shoulders.

“What are we supposed to do?”

“You’re all in a relationship, and are all sexually active,” he trailed off long enough to receive some groans from the others. “So, what if you all have to take photos, and the dirtiest slash kinkiest photos wins?” he continued.

Different looks were thrown at him. Kihyun blushing while staring at him in the eye, Hyungwon biting his lips, obviously thinking about it, Changkyun and Hyunwoo not caring at all. Then there’s Jooheon and Minhyuk, the blond’s eyes saying he’s all in, while the dimpled man’s searching for a way out.

“What does the winner get?” Changkyun gets a slap from Hyungwon after asking the question before he retreats to hide into his hoodie.

“Hmm,” Hoseok hadn’t thought about that, but got an idea fast. “$20 from each, and the losers have to do something embarrassing, in public,” he answered, mischievous glint in his eyes.

“We’re in,” Changkyun said.

“No, we’re not!” Hyungwon hissed, staring at his boyfriend with burning cheeks.

Changkyun leans over and whispers something into his ear, then the taller turned, repeated Changkyun’s words.

Jooheon and Minhyuk joined as well, and they all turn to the last pair. Kihyun stares at the table’s surface, shoulders drew high up under his ears. Hyunwoo seemed still pretty calm about it, he glanced at Kihyun before saying they were in as well. Then the younger stares at him the way Hyungwon stared at his boyfriend. Then he turned to the rest of the group.

“We won’t show our dicks, right? I’d rather not share, nor see yours,” he said.

Hoseok smiles, they’re all joining, he knew it.

“If all agree to that,” he didn’t get to finish his sentence before Jooheon and Hyungwon shouted ‘yes’ simultaneously.

They all discussed the contest for minutes, agreeing and disagreeing to the other’s requests. They settled with two pictures each, editing the pictures, as long as it wasn’t too much, toys and accessories, were allowed. Showing their faces was up to them. The pair with the dirtiest and or kinkiest photo would win. If both of the pictures were the best, the winners could choose the embarrassing thing the others had to do.

Hoseok would be the judge, and they all started thinking hard of different pictures to take.

“Our butts though, can we show them?” Minhyuk asked, getting a stare from Kihyun in return.

“We’ve all seen that little globe of yours, I don’t think it’ll get you disqualified for showing it,” Kihyun said, poking the other’s thigh.

“Hey!” he shouted, slapping his hand away. “Gotta be sure.”

“I guess you get kinkier photos if you have a bit of butts in it,” Hoseok answers, tapping his index finger against his bottom lip.

“As long as it’s sexual it’s kinky for you,” Hyungwon sighs. “But at the same time, you’re the only single because _‘no one’s kinky enough for me’,”_ he repeated the words the elder had said a few weeks ago.

Hoseok smirked back, leaning back onto the couch and crossing his legs. Then they turned back to the movie they had all forgotten. When the movie finished, they cleaned up and got ready to leave Hoseok’s apartment.

“You have five days, I’m looking forward to see the results,” he said before he said good bye to his friends.

 

~ * ~

 

Hyungwon slid his fingers through the water, the smell of lavender tickling his nose. He took a deep breath, sinking further into the hot water. His damp hair sticked to his forehead and neck. Some stray water drops slid down his neck, down his shoulders and down into the water again.

He heard the door creak open and glanced at it. Familiar ash-grey hair slipping between the little opening, waddling over the cold floor and squatting down next to the bathtub.

“I got an idea for a photo,” Changkyun nods towards the bathtub, brushing the taller man’s bangs out of his eyes. “What do you say?”

“I say; get in here and do whatever your idea says,” Hyungwon smiles, making space for the other.

Changkyun drags the laundry basket over to the side of the bathtub. He placed the camera on the basket and looked at the little screen. After adjusting it a few times he stripped out of his clothes and slipped down into the water.

“How can you not burn your ass off in here?” Changkyun groans before sliding over to Hyungwon. The taller just smiled, wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck.

“How do you think I manage to stay so hot?”

Changkyun scoffs in answer, then he ducks and nips at his neck. He sucks and bites a few marks before leaning up. Then he motions for Hyungwon to lean back against the end of the bathtub. He moves to press a few buttons on the camera before ducking down to his neck again. He licks up the other’s neck. A gasp slipping past Hyungwon’s lips and head tipping back, hanging on the outside of the bathtub.

A click comes from the camera, letting the two males know that the scene was saved into the little SD-card in the camera. The grey haired didn’t stop, continuing sucking and earning tiny mewls from the taller.

 

~ * ~

 

Over at Minhyuk and Jooheon’s place, were Minhyuk pacing over the floor, Jooheon laying on the sofa looking at his phone. The blonde switching from mumbling to biting his bottom lip.

“You got something?” he said, stopped and looked around.

Jooheon answered a simply ‘nope’, continuing tapping on his phone.

“What if I ride you?” Minhyuk suggested, lighting up at the idea.

“Nothing is fun, eh- kinky- about you riding me,” Jooheon looks away from his phone for a second, looking Minhyuk in the eyes. “The only thing you do is bouncing, moaning and then we end up switching because you really can’t do anything else than moaning.”

Minhyuk opened his mouth, no words came out. He agreed though, knowing how many times his legs gave up on him and he was back with laying on the mattress. He dumped down, laying flat on Jooheon’s chest and pouting.

“I refuse to let Kihyun win, I don’t care if Changkyun and Hyungwon win, despite the prize we need to pay for loosing. But Kihyun? Oh, hell no,” Minhyuk talks so fast Jooheon needs to repeat the words in his head.

“Rimming?” Jooheon suggest, but the blonde waves with his hand.

“I don’t wanna share that sight, it’s ours.”

Then Minhyuk snaps his fingers, pushes himself up and walked over to his drawers. Opening and closing drawer after drawer looking for his camera.

“You still have those marks on your back? From my nails?” Minhyuk asks, finding the camera. He almost ran over to the couch and dragged Jooheon up from the couch and into their shared bedroom.

“Of course I do, you made them _yesterday,”_ he replied, still feeling the nails dig into his back. “Do you think I’m a vampire? They won’t heal that fast, especially not with you.”

Minhyuk’s lips curled up in the corners. “Great, then strip and I’ll get the camera to hang from the ceiling. Somehow,” he looked up before placing the camera on the bed, running out of the room.

Jooheon did as told, slipping out of his clothes and looking at the ceiling. The blonde came back, thread and thumbtacks. He tied the thread to the band on the camera, lifted it up and started pressing them into the ceiling. After tons of thumbtacks were pressed into the surface, and the camera seemed to hang securely, he stripped out of his own clothes.

“Is that even safe?” Jooheon points at the camera, then looks at Minhyuk as he lays down on the bed.

“Yes, yes, now get your ass over here and let me mark your back,” he gestures him to lay on top of him. He does and the blond doesn’t waste a second before he digs his nails into Jooheon’s back. They wait a few moments, then Minhyuk’s tounge pokes the inside of his cheek.

“You didn’t press the timer, did you?”

“Nopes,” he replied.

Jooheon raised up pressed on the timer before laying back down. Minhyuk kissed him, a whine stuck in his throat. A sound was heard above them before the camera, he assumed, fell down and hit Jooheon’s back. He pulled back, then looked at Minhyuk through narrow eyes.

“It was _not_ safe,” he hissed.

 

~ * ~

 

“Kinky? How the hell are we supposed to be kinky? Or dirty? I can’t be either when I’m drunk,” Kihyun huffed, looking at Hyunwoo over his shoulder.

“Are you even there when we fuck?” Hyunwoo asked, placing the plates on the table. “You make me go wild from just looking at you.”

The pink haired turns back to the stove, stirring in the pot before lifting it off the stove. He poured some of the pot’s content on the two plates. They sat down and Kihyun answers:

“Of course I’m there when we fuck, are you dumb?” he scoffs.

“Come on, it can’t be that hard.”

“You know what, you got us in, you can come with ideas,” he leaned forwards on his elbows. Hyunwoo copied him, leaning on his elbows and looking into his lover’s eyes.

“You with come on your face, easy as that,” one of his brows quirked up, challenging Kihyun to be cocky.

But instead of replying, he kept his mouth shut, he did not expect him to have an answer. He blushed and started to eat to avoid eye contact.

“Okay,” he said in a low tone.

 

“Take the picture, take the picture!” Kihyun said, looking at his nose he was able to see some of the white liquid.

“I don’t remember where I placed my phone,” Hyunwoo’s voice was faint from the living room, but enough for Kihyun to understand.

“It’s drying and it feels really weird,” he whined rocking back and forth to think of something else. “Oh, for God’s sake, Hyunwoo! Take my camera,” he hissed.

“No need, I found it,” Hyunwoo came back into the room, phone in hand. “Say cheese.”

Kihyun opened his mouth, tongue poking out and catching some of the come on his cheek. Hyunwoo whistled, clicked on the photo button and the photo slid down into the gallery. Then he gave the younger a cloth and he started to wipe it off.

“Why couldn’t you just use my camera?” Kihyun asked raising up and glancing at the taller. His nose pointing down at the screen, obviously enjoying the photo.

“Private stuff,” he said, smiled and threw his phone down at the night stand. Then pushing the younger male down to sit on their bed. He giggled and embraced his lover.

 

~ * ~

 

Choosing the next photo’s story was easier, somehow. Minhyuk came up with the idea, they were eating breakfast the third day of this contest. He shot up from the couch, yelling _aha!_ and ran into their bedroom, rummaged around in the closet and came out with a wide smile.

Jooheon refused to do something before 2 PM. He wanted to eat his breakfast, and enjoy the new episodes of his favorite series. But he ended up being ripped away from the screen already at 11 AM.

Minhyuk’s idea was simply just a _‘one night stand’_ story. Minhyuk dressed up in one of his white shirts, and his hands were tied together with his tie. Jooheon was happy he didn’t have to be in this picture as well, it was enough that covered almost the whole first picture.

“Ah-, wait, J- ha- Jooheon,” Minhyuk moaned as the younger pounded into him as a child swinging on a swing. Either he was so rough because of the photo, or because this _one night stand_ really got him in the mood. Maybe just the shirt and the fact that he was tied up was the whole reason.

Minhyuk’s teeth bit into his lip and his eyes shut tight. His head fell back on the pillow and he let out a breathy moan. His hands tried to touch his aching dick, but thanks to himself, was his only helpers tied and out of function.

Jooheon thrusted faster and harder, the tip of his dick brushing over his sweet spot a few times. He knew how well it teased the elder, that it was the reason he was squirming and choking on his moans. It made him want to keep on forever, keep this scene in front of his eyes forever.

The blond’s back arched off the bed when Jooheon’s dick finally hit his spot. And fully this time. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he came all over his hands and lower stomach.

Jooheon thrusted a few more times before spilling his seed into the condom, and he pulled out. He laid down next to Minhyuk and listened to their racing breathes.

“Y-you didn’t take-,” he panted and lifted his hands so Jooheon could free him.

The latter untied him and pulled him close to his chest. “I did, you just moaned so loudly not even I was able to hear the clicking of the camera.”

 

~ * ~

 

On the other hand, was figuring out the second photo harder for someone else. Kihyun and Hyunwoo were still stuck with the first one. Was it good enough?

They would definitely loose this.

Kihyun tried to Google after ideas, but ended up closing the browser when he saw too much skin. Or maybe the photos scared him. He asked if Hyunwoo could do it, but the elder laughed.

“We can figure out what to do on our next picture without getting traumatized by the internet.”

“Yeah? How?”

Hyunwoo cupped his cheeks, looked into his eyes and said:

“Think a little, use that dirty part of your brain, that you _have_ ,” Hyunwoo said, tapped one finger to his forehead.

Kihyun tried to look back at the other times they had had sex. Was there anything they could do again, one time something happened? Their favorite time?

Wait…

Kihyun has an idea.

“Do we still have that whip from when Minhyuk tried horseback riding?”

“I think so,” the elder murmured after he’d thought about it.

“Great, go find it,” Kihyun patted him on his shoulder and raised up.

 

Kihyun sighed, arms wrapping tighter around the elder’s neck as he thrusted into him. His back rubbed against the wall, leaving a sore spot after a little while. But he didn’t pay much attention to it, only the way the elder pounded into him and hit his sweet spot each time.

Kihyun moaned, Hyunwoo’s hands wandered south to grab his thigs and pressing his body closer. This wasn’t what Kihyun had in mind, but he loved this better the more he thought about it. It would make much more sense if he rode Hyunwoo, but who cares when the dick feels so good.

“Shit, fuck,” Kihyun mumbled between moans, hands reaching to dig into the elder’s back muscles.

Hyunwoo groaned, reached out for the whip the shorter got the idea of. He ghosted it over his skin, sliding it down his sides and thigs. Kihyun’s whole body tensed, goosebumps decorating his skin. He let out a little yelp as the whip hit his skin, a moan ripped out of his throat before he could think over it.

He felt Hyunwoo smirk against his neck, repeating the motion and speeding up the pace of his thrusts. Kihyun’s back arched and let out a scream.

“Yes, yes, Hyunwoo,” he continued to mumble.

His member rubbed between their stomachs. Angry red and leaking pre-come all over, making their abdomens wet and sticky.

“What a mess you’re making,” Hyunwoo growled into his ear, receiving a breathy moan.

Hyunwoo’s breath made his hair wave and tickle his ear. The deep growl in his voice as he spoke made his stomach fill with butterflies. Shortly after Kihyun found himself tipping over the edge and came. The mess between them earlier wouldn’t be considered mess after this. Hyunwoo came shortly after.

“I said you could be dirty,” he smirked and nuzzled his nose with the other’s.

“Tsht,” Kihyun turned his head, only to leave an open path for Hyunwoo to kiss.

 

~ * ~

 

“Fucking shit,” Hyungwon cursed, head falling down into the pillows and body rocking with Changkyun’s movements.

Their bedroom was dark, only a weak stripe of light coming through the curtains. It wouldn’t matter to Hyungwon. He couldn’t see anything anyway, the blindfold before his eyes kept the surroundings unknown to him. He couldn’t quite tell where the camera was anymore either. It was either to his right or left. Or maybe Changkyun held it, snapped pictures that they’d keep in a locked folder.

Changkyun’s hips thrusted with a force that made Hyungwon choke on his spit. Slapping sounds filled his ears together with some deep groans here and there. As well as his own moaning and panting. He didn’t pay attention to himself, except for the place being pleasured, his asshole and prostate.

His head tipped back, felt the other leaning down to kiss him. He turned his head, blindly met his lips. Changkyun’s fingers played with his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers. It left Hyungwon moaning into the kiss, and Changkyun slid his tongue into his mouth. They battled for dominance, but the youngest won as usual.

They parted and a string of saliva hung from their tongues. Changkyun’s soft lips kissed and nibbled at his neck. Hyungwon giggled as he panted, it sounded more like a trembling exhale.

The younger threaded his fingers in his locks, griped hard and pulled his head back. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, mouth falling open and eyes rolling into his head from under the blindfold. Changkyun’s thrusts became irregular, the perfect rhythm between the thrusts and Hyungwon’s rocking was messed up. It felt good anyway, and Hyungwon didn’t keep it for himself as he moaned louder and repeatedly shouted _Changkyun._

He came with a choke on his moan and clenching around the other’s member.

“Fuck, Wonnie,” he groaned, cummed as he harshly gripped his hips. Riding out his orgasm as Hyungwon whined of the overstimulation.

Hyungwon collapsed down, Changkyun fumbled with the blindfold and slipped it off his head.

“Damn, where did you get your skills from?” Hyungwon asked, smile painting his lips as he moved to cuddle with the other.

“From all the sex we’ve had,” he simply answered, wrapped a blanket around them and held his boyfriend close.

 

~ * ~

 

The five days disappeared faster than they all expected. Minhyuk, Kihyun and Hyungwon spent the days in bed either getting their brains fucked out, or being cuddled into slumber.

“I don’t know ‘bout you, but I had the time of my life,” Minhyuk said, leaned down to rest against Jooheon’s chest.

“I reached levels I didn’t know I had,” mumbled Hyungwon as he braided his boyfriend’s locks. “Not to brag or something, but this man is better than whoever you will have.”

Kihyun scoffed, “nice try, Hyunwoo’s better.”

It didn’t stop there. The three of them continued to argue who ‘owned’ the best boyfriend. They ended up calling them sex monsters to represent how good their skills were in bed.

“We get it, we’re good, no need to argue it so loud,” Jooheon groaned, trying to shut the others up.

“What? Tired of hearing how good I am?” Changkyun said, one brow raised as he looked challenging at his best friend. “I don’t know if you’ve got it, but I _fuck like a wild stallion._ ” Changkyun quoted Hyungwon’s line, he never said it around their friends, but he kept telling him each time they had intercourse.

Jooheon stuck out his tongue.

Silence fell over them as Hoseok entered the room. Three envelopes in his hand. One from each couple, the two pictures they took in the envelope that wore their ship name.

“I’m looking forward to look at these,” he sing-songed opening the envelope with _Joohyuk_ written on it.

The first photo was dark with Jooheon towering over Minhyuk, the blond’s fingers dug into his back where a whole painting of scratches already bloomed. Hoseok had to admit that it was really good. The messy hair sticking out from both their heads, Minhyuk’s legs wrapped around his boyfriend.

The second got Hoseok letting out a low whistle. The picture was cropped just to leave Minhyuk’s mouth visible, mouth open in pants and moans. He could hear the picture, both disturbing and unbelievably hot. He even had a bit of make up smeared around in his face. The details told the story of this office worker and how fun he had with his hands tied being fucked into the matters of some stranger.

Hoseok placed the pictures on the table, took up the next one and was surprised to see Hyungwon blindfolded. A hand in his hair told the viewers he was being controlled by the guy fucking him. Which Hyungwon seemed to love as his back was obviously arched in a beautiful curve, leaving his ass a bit up to show where he and Changkyun were connected.

The second picture told Hoseok they really were a sexually active couple with lots of love between them. The way Changkyun’s body almost melted into Hyungwon’s in the bathtub was amazing. His tongue moving up the other’s throat, easing gasps and the dirtiest sounds Hoseok could imagine.

When he opened the envelope marked _Showki,_ he realized they all went for a dark theme. Whatever it was, they all preferred the darkness when they had their playtime.

Kihyun’s face was cropped from the bridge of his nose, darkness surrounding his torso and down. Cum dripped from his tongue, saliva glistening with the help of light. Where the light had to come from was a question.

The second picture showed Kihyun being pressed up against a wall, back arching and a whip close to his thigh. There was already a darker mark somewhere on his thigh, Hyunwoo must’ve already used the whip on him. It took a more thorough glance to see why he may have been punished. A weak shining spot between their bodies, _cum._ Kihyun had been messy and got a little lesson. That was just Hoseok’s imagination.

“Wow,” he spoke up after looking at each photo. “I had no idea this is what you did in the bedroom, slash bathroom.”

“Yeah, yeah, let me see,” Minhyuk waved with his hand, raised up and walked over to see the pictures. The others followed and flocked around Hoseok.

“Whoa shit, you weren’t exaggerating about Changkyun,” Kihyun mumbled. “He got that idea?” he asked, pointed at the blindfolded picture.

“Yepp,” Hyungwon answered proudly, squeezing the younger’s hand. “Both pictures actually.”

“Wait a second, is that my whip? From when I went to that horse camp?” Minhyuk glared at Kihyun.

“You can get it back,” Hyunwoo said from behind them.

“No, keep it. I-ugh no eww, not after what that may have experienced.”

They chuckled, and then Hoseok spoke up.

“Mmm, okay. I have finally decided, that the best pictures are…” Hoseok stopped, leaving an excited aura around them.

 

 

 

Who do _you_ think should win??

 

 


End file.
